


【XS】Tomorrow

by niansi_yonchan



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Varia Quality (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niansi_yonchan/pseuds/niansi_yonchan





	【XS】Tomorrow

愤怒之炎如同救赎一般熊熊燃烧，仿佛要撕裂这片无止境的黑暗。

被赐予了尊贵的名字却无法得到那与之相应的王冠。被残酷的囚禁在暗无天日的世界里，周围的时间悄悄的流逝，这一切好像和您毫无关系，您只是静静的伫立在原地，任凭时间掠夺走本该属于您的辉煌的时代。

 

发丝散乱的搭在侧脸，裸露着的上半身上稀稀落落的有些疤痕，Squalo睡的非常的沉。被派遣来进行叫醒任务的Fran并没有成功的完成任务，导致他的头套上又被叉上了几把小刀。

“喂。”

低沉的声音突然在耳边响起，随之而来的还有身体与地面接触的冰冷以及疼痛的感觉。

缓缓的睁开双眼，站在面前居高临下看着自己的人和梦中那个坐在王位上翘着腿傲视一切的人重合在了一起。

Squalo单手支撑起身体后摇了摇头，再看向面前的那个男人时，却不知为何，恍如隔世。这种感觉并没有持续多久，他立刻就感觉到由腰部传来的剧烈疼痛。

昨天被刺伤的地方由于刚才摔下床就又裂开了口，鲜血渐渐侵染着雪白的绷带。

“可恶……”Squalo皱着眉头捂住腰部慢慢从地上站了起来，疼得连说话的力气都快没有了。

被盖顺着身体滑落在了地上。

此时，Xanxus面前是一个全裸的人。

大概是失血的缘故，Squalo面无血色，白色的长发垂下随意的贴着肌肤，捂住腰部的手被染红，鲜血顺着紧实的腰部向下流着，却被突然出现的食指阻止在了大腿内测。

Xanxus看了眼食指指尖上的鲜血，又撇了眼Squalo。

“给老子弄干净。”

……

啊，这个人真是可恶的无可救药。

Squalo看着伸到自己面前的食指，恨不得一口将它咬断。碍的伤口疼痛，他才懒得计较。Squalo扯了些放在床边上纸巾单手给Xanxus擦拭着手指。

“没干净。”

发现还有些已经干涸了的血渍，Xanxus又将手伸了过去。

“……”Squalo深吸了一口气，“盥洗室有水。” 

“太远。你的血舔也得给老子舔干净。”

放弃了放弃了，真是不想去计较这么多了，快痛死了。

Squalo含住了Xanxus的食指，却被Xanxus恶意的用手挑逗着舌头，窝火憋气舔净了残留在手指上面的血渍，又重新用纸巾擦净。

他看着Xanxus收回了手，拇指在食指上来回摩擦着。

知道这个暴君终于如愿以偿后，他才努力保持着清醒准备出去找lussuria。谁料Xanxus却一把扯过他的手，将他扔到了床上。虽然说是扔，却轻的出乎意料，但是毫无防备的扯动又恶化了伤口。

Squalo疼得呻吟出了声。

Xanxus单手揪起地上的被盖，看了眼闭眼呻吟的Squalo，将被盖搭在他的身上后大步走出了卧室。

伤口处的疼痛席卷而来，本来以为习惯了疼痛，但似乎并不是那样。想坐起来，但那样会碰着伤口，Squalo深吸了口气撑了起来，却在半途又倒了下去。

不管了不管了，先就这样吧。

放弃了挣扎，准备就这么躺尸的时候，卧室的门突然被打开了，lussuria扭着腰走了进来。

“真是的~伤口又裂开了，让人家来给你治?疗?吧～”

感觉到耳边传来lussuria的声音，Squalo睁眼轻撇了一眼确认是他之后，遍放松下来。

腰部暖暖的，很舒服。

希望之后那个家伙别在自己伤口好之前继续任性了。

这么想着，Squalo又渐渐陷入了沉睡。

 

梦中那个被森林包围的城堡里，暴君闭眼坐在靠椅上，仿佛并不想参与周围的打闹。

比起曾经被愤怒之炎支配的时候，岁月以及遭遇使您成熟了很多。安静的感受着周遭的变化，不再像个哭闹着索要糖果的孩子一样无理取闹。但骨子里的那份傲气却不减半分，只是被沉淀了，一旦触碰便一发不可收拾。

即使尸体堆积成山，血流成河，我也愿为您浴血奋战，待您君临天下。

 

Xanxus坐在床边入神的看着Squalo的睡颜。

这样的垃圾到底还能坚持多久呢。

单手挑起对方的一缕发丝，在指腹间搓弄着。

或许明天就会死在他人的剑下……不可能。即使剩下一口气，如果不是自己的命令，怕他也会苟延残喘到最后。

未察觉嘴边不同于往日的笑容，Xanxus低头在Squalo的唇边轻轻落下一吻。温柔却绵长的让人感觉到占有欲。

“Buona nette。”

晚安，爱人。


End file.
